Broken Bones
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Lilly and Oliver go skateboarding. but when simple tricks turn into a competition, one falls and hurts themselves. My first Multi-Chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Finally Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So my younger brother who is 12 and my neighbour who is my age tried to teach me how to skateboard the other day. Let me tell you, it didn't go so well. I knew how to ride a skate board but not too well. My neighbour kept trying to get me to go down a small ramp at the skateboard park. There was no one there and I was wearing full body gear so I decided what the heck. As I was going down I didn't realize how steep the small ramp was. As I fell, my leg twisted the wrong way. Now I am sitting in my bed with a sprained leg and a large icepack around it. The only good thing about this is all the attention I am getting and the fact that I got a new story to write. So I really hope you enjoy this story.**

Lilly's POV

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly." I was gently being shaken with someone softly chanting my name. "Lils, it's time to wake up." I was shaken more roughly before I opened one eye. "Hey babe." Oliver said smiling down at me.

"Oliver, what the heck are you doing here at…" I took a glance at the clock on my bedside table "8:30 in the morning!"

"We made plans to go skateboarding this morning before other people start to arrive. Now it's time to get up!" Oliver pulled on my covers to try and pull them off of me. When he finally succeeded, I got up out of bed and opened my beige curtains which were hiding my window. I instantly had to shut my eyes due to the brightness of the sun. As I turned away from my window, Oliver already had a pair of black shorts and a yellow tank top ready for me to put on.

"Now you change, and I will be waiting down stairs." Oliver commanded handing me the clothes and walking out the door. I quickly changed into the clothes Oliver had picked, grabbed my skateboard and helmet off the floor and headed down stairs.

"Ready!" I said as I came down the stairs.

"Then let's go!" Oliver said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door behind him.

"Have fun!" I heard my mom shout at us as she herself came down the stairs.

As we approached the side walk, Oliver let go of my hand and hopped on his skateboard. I followed his actions and we road to the skateboard park just a few blocks down from where I lived. As we arrived, Oliver instantly started skating around. The skate park was deserted as was the beach. It would be like this for another hour or so before people would start to slowly arrive. I joined Oliver in skating around and doing some tricks I was taught just weeks ago. After a little while I was starting to get bored but I could tell Oliver wanted to stay. I sat on top of the half pipe and watched Oliver skate around.

"Hey, Lils, watch this!" Oliver tried to show off by doing some trick he was taught years ago.

"Ollie, you've been doing that same trick for years. It's not that impressive anymore."

"Well, care to make this a little bit more interesting?" Oliver asked coming up and sitting beside me.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" I asked

"How about we both get one minute to do our best tricks using anything in this park. You fall you lose and the loser has to buy dinner tonight."

"Oh, you are so on!" We shook hands on it then Oliver got up ready to start. I pushed the start button on Oliver's black watch and he took off down the ramp. Oliver did a bunch of amazing tricks I had never seen him do before. I was really impressed. He zoomed every which way trying to use as many items on the skate park as he could in his one minute.

"Time!" I yelled as the watched reached a minute.

"So what did you think?" Oliver asked me breathing heavily.

"That was really impressive! I never knew you knew how to skate like that." I said totally amazed.

"Well now it's your turn. Let's see what you got!" Oliver re-set the watch and pressed start. I speeded down the ramp to the other side. In the air I did a trick that I thought would satisfy Oliver. When I landed it successfully I glanced up at Oliver who had a please look on his face.

"You are so not going to win." I heard Oliver say.

"Yes I…" I stopped mid sentence, shocked at when I speeded to the side of the ramp Oliver was on and flew high in the air. I lost my skateboard in the progress and fell forcefully down the ramp hitting my knee of the top of it. "Oww!" I cried as I hit the bottom of the ramp. As I opened my eyes I could see my right leg was in a position it had never been before.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly!" Oliver yelled sliding down the ramp and to my side. Oliver took off both our helmets and pushed my blond hair out of my face now able to see the tears running down my face.

"Oliver, get an adult!" I cried in pain. I could see Oliver nod then grab his cell out of his pocket.

"Lils, your mom is on the way. We got to get you to the hospital!" I nodded and let a few tears fall from my eyes.

"It hurts!" I said.

"I know hun, but you're going to be fine, I promise." Oliver picked me up and placed me in his arms. He kissed my forehead and tried to comfort me by reassuring me everything would be alright. Minutes later my mom had arrived and ran towards the skate park in a simple red shirt and black pants.

"Lilly are you alright?" She asked kneeling down to my level.

"No, mom, my leg hurts!" I cried

"We should get her to the hospital. Her leg could be broken." Oliver told my mom. Oliver picked me up bridal style, careful of my leg, and followed my mom to the car. He placed me in the back seat of the car and put my right leg up across the seat. I yelped in pain at the touch of Oliver hands. He apologized then hopped into the front seat of the car.

**A/N: So here it is so far. This is not nearly as bad as what happened to me but it still hurt!**

**Please tell me what you think. I sort of feel like I rush my stories and don't give enough information. Do you think I should continue the story? **

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well My leg hasn't gotten any better and I still can't put pressure on it so my mom is trying to make me go to the hospital. I'm not a big fan of hospitals though but I think I will go some time tonight. I am so going to kill my brother and my neighbour! Anyways I hope you like this chapter but it will probably be the worst chapter in this story. By the way there may be lots of mistakes because I still don't have some of the keys on my laptop fixed o they're not working properly.**

As we arrived at the hospital, my mom immediately ran inside to the front desk. Oliver told me to wait in the car and he followed my mom inside. I was still in so much pain. It hurt so much just touching my leg. Oliver came back to the car minutes later with a wheelchair and a tissue. Oliver opened the door, handed me the tissue then held out his hands to help me out of the car.

"Oww, Oliver! It hurts!" I cried as he carefully helped me in the wheel chair.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized. Oliver placed my leg on the cushioned metal bar of the wheel chair making me scream in pain. He finally wheeled me into the hospital where we met up with my mom who was filling out some papers.

"Lilly, honey, it's going to be a two hour wait." My mom said.

"What? I have to wait two hours before I can go in!" I yelled in half annoyance and half pain.

"Lilly you got to understand, unless you are bleeding uncontrollably or you're on the verge of death you have to wait."

"Fine" I huffed. After a little while of just sitting there, the pain had started to subside. The clock reached twelve and I could already hear Oliver's stomach grumble.

"Oliver, are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm starving! I haven't eaten since I was at your house."

"You helped yourself to our fridge?" I asked.

"All I ate was the chocolate muffin, which was sitting on the top shelf calling my name." Oliver said rubbing his stomach.

"Hey, that was my muffin!" I laughed and hit his arm.

"How about the two of you go get something to eat." My mom suggested handing Oliver a ten dollar bill.

"Sure, Thanks Mrs.T" Oliver said. He took the money and wheeled me to the elevator which took us to the bottom floor where we could get something to eat. Oliver brought me to a small table and placed me on the end of it, locking the wheelchair in place. "What would you like to eat m'lady?" Oliver asked.

"Just a sandwich and a bottle of water, please" I replied. Oliver kissed the top of my head then went in line to get our food. He came back several minutes later with two bottles of water, one sandwich and one small bag which I knew contained a doughnut.

"How is a doughnut going to make you full?" I asked when he sat down.

"It probably won't, but it looked so good." He replied biting into it "and it tastes good too." I just smiled. He was such a doughnut.

When we finished eating we went back up to where my mom was waiting. Oliver wheeled me up beside my mom and sat down next to me on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Within the next ten minutes I was bored again.

"Ollie, can I see your cell?" I sweetly asked him.

"Sure, but what for?" He got his cell out of his shorts pocket and handed it to me.

"I'm going to call Miley and ask her to come down."

"What about me?"

"You're boring."

"Thanks, I feel so loved."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. When I pulled away I dialled the familiar number and pressed the talk button. It rung once before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miles, its Lilly."

"Oh hey, what up girl?" The cheery voice on the other end replied.

"If I tell you what's up do you promise not to freak."

"Uh oh, this doesn't sound good, but I promise."

"Okay, I am in the hospital. I think I may have broken my leg."

"You What?" Miley shouted on the other end.

"Now you see, in my world, that's what we call freaking."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Who is there with you?"

"Oliver and my mom are here."

"Okay I am on my way!"

I shut Oliver's cell and handed it to him. He was staring at me with a blank look on his face. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." I leaned towards him and gently placed my lip upon his. When we pulled away, he brought our foreheads together.

"Thank you." I spoke softly. He creased my check.

"For what?"

"For everything." Oliver lifted my chin and sweetly kissed me. Our kiss was cut short by a woman calling my name.

"Lilly Truscott?" I pulled away from Oliver and blushed.

"Here" I said.

"Follow me please." Oliver, my mom and I all followed the middle-aged woman into a small room in the back of the hospital. "A doctor will be here shortly." She smiled and left the room. A few minutes later a man walked into the room wearing a white doctor's coat. The man looked like he was in his early fifties with a mix of brown and gray hair and piercing green eyes. He looked like a gentle man who was easy to get along with.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Curry, and you must be Lilly." He came over and shook my hand. "And you must be Lilly's mom." He shook my mom's hand. "And you are?" He looked at Oliver.

"I'm Oliver, Lilly's best friend and boyfriend." Oliver looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Dr. Curry held out his hand to Oliver and he shook it.

As if on cue, Miley barged into the room.

"And who are you?" Dr. Curry asked.

"Miley, Lilly's best girlfriend." Miley said, also shaking Dr. Curry's hand.

"Alright, if I have met everyone, let's get started!" With me still in the wheel chair Dr. Curry kneeled down to my level. He gently touched my leg making me yelp in pain. I gripped Oliver's hand and squeezed it.

"That doesn't seem good. We are going to have to go take some x-rays. Please follow me to the room two doors down." Oliver unlocked my wheel chair and followed Dr. Curry and my mom. Miley followed us out the door.

"What happened?" Miley whispered to us.

"I will explain later." I said.

We got into the x-ray room to be greeted by many different machines of all shapes and sizes.

"Oliver, if you don't mind, please place Lilly on that machine over there." Dr. Curry said pointing to a small bed. Oliver wheeled me to the bed and locked the chair. I placed my arms around his neck and tried to lift my body with my left leg. Oliver placed one of his arms just below my arms and placed his other on my lower back. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. I felt the pain rush back all too quickly and I screamed in pain. Oliver placed me on the hard bed and gently rubbed my arm trying to calm me down. I saw my mom and Miley standing there unsure of what to do that would help.

Dr. Curry eventually told everyone to move away from the machine and go wait outside the room. Oliver kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand. My mom kissed my forehead and Miley gave me a hug. When my mom, Oliver and Miley were outside the door, Dr. Curry lowered the machine that was above me and placed it right above my knee. I held my breath, scared that the machine would slightly touch my leg. When Dr. Curry got it in place, just centimetres from my leg, I let out a breath of relief. He walked back to a large control panel.

"Just relax." He said to me "This won't take long."

He pushed a few buttons on the control panel and a loud beeping noise filled up the room. After 5 seconds the noise stopped.

"All finished." Dr. Curry announced.

He opened the door letting Oliver my mom and Miley back in. Oliver came up to me and picked me up the same way he did before. He quickly kissed me before placing me back in the chair. I screamed as my leg was placed on the cushioned bar. I let a few tears fall from the pain that raced back. Miley got a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Here." She said softly. I could tell she was worried.

"Thanks." I said as I wiped away the tears.

"You may go back to the room and I will be there in a little while with the results." Dr. Curry said.

I was wheeled back to my small hospital room and was put onto the bed with the help of Oliver and Miley.

"How are you feeling?" my mom asked.

"I was fine but every time I move the pain rushes back."

"Okay someone start explaining." Miley said.

"Yeah, I don't even know the whole story." My mom said.

"Well…" Oliver started "We went skateboarding at the skate park and I brought up the idea of having a small skateboarding contest between the both of us. I went first and I did great!" Oliver bragged.

"Then it was my turn." I cut in. "I went up the half pipe, lost control of my skateboard and hit my leg on the top falling to the ground."

"So it's Oliver's fault?" Miley asked.

"I…." Oliver started but I cut in.

"No, it's not Oliver's fault. I agreed to play and I'm the one who went to fast and ended up hurting myself" I said. Our conversation was cut short when Dr. Curry walked in the room.

"I have the x-rays in." He announced placing the pictures on a light screen in the room. "Lilly, it appears that you have broken you leg here and here and move the bone too far out of place here." Dr. Curry said. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but if you ever want to walk again, we are going to have to perform surgery."

"Surgery!" All four of us screamed.

**A/N: Okay so I kind of rushed this chapter but it's better than I expected. I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be up soon. Also while writing this I have made up my mind to go to the hospital and get some x-rays done so that's where I will be heading in the next 15 minutes. Wish me luck! **

**Reviews? **

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in like what, three weeks. Remember when I said in some of my other stories that some of the keys on my laptop were not working too well. Well I sent in my laptop and they said it could take four-six weeks! I can't stand being without my laptop. Anyways my dad just got his computer fixed after like five weeks so that is what I am using now.**

**So I went to the hospital and I found out that I like tore something in my leg and then something else moved out of place or something like that. I don't know the whole story. Now I have to wear some black thing that goes from my ankle all the way to the top of my leg. I hate it1 It is itchy and I am not aloud to take it off! To top it off I am crutches for the next three or more months! **

"Surgery!" I yelled tears running freely down my face. Miley and my mom grabbed my hand and I squeezed tight. Oliver wrapped his arms gently around my neck and kissed the top of my head letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

"Trust me; it will be a really minor surgery. We have the best surgeons around. Nothing will go wrong, I promise." Dr. Curry tried to reassure me. I was speechless. I knew even if I tried no sound would come out of my mouth. "If you want your surgery could start in a couple hours and you could be out of here tomorrow." Dr. Curry said. "I will leave and give you a few moments to yourselves."

I was still speechless and my tears were still flowing freely down my face. I had never been in surgery before, and to be honest I was really scared.

"Are you going to be okay?" My mom asked before adding, "Nothing will go wrong, there's no reason to worry about it." She assured me.

"And we'll be right here when you wake up" Oliver said kissing the top of my head again.

"Yeah, and it's not like you're going in for heart surgery where you life is on the line. You're just going in for leg surgery." Miley concluded.

"I'm scared" I whispered truthfully, finally speaking.

"Lils, you have to do this, please." Oliver pleaded unwrapping his arms from around me and kneeling beside me, looking me straight in the eye with a serious expression on his face.

"So what do you say?" Miley asked rubbing my hand.

Tears were now running rapidly down my face. "I'm scared and it's all too soon." I whispered.

"Lilly, isn't it better to get it over with now?" My mom asked.

"I guess" I replied whipping away my tears with my backhand.

"Then why don't you do this now?" Miley said.

I though about Miley and my mom's words for a long moment. "Okay" I whispered barley audible sort of wishing no one heard me.

"So you will do this? Oliver asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I said taking a deep breath "I will do this."

"Good!" My mom said giving me a hug.

"Yes!" Miley shouted squeezing my hand to the point where I thought it would go numb.

"That's my girl!" Oliver said giving me a short yet sweet kiss. As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Dr. Curry walked in.

"So are we doing this" He asked hopefully

I looked at my mom and my two best friends in the whole world and smiled. When they smiled back I replied "Yeah, were doing this."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I had too write it twice because the first time my dad accidentally deleted it. Again I am sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to upload a new chapter each day till I'm done. Oh and if you haven't feel free to read my other stories too. Thanks!**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm not really used to my crutches yet and I have already fallen twice on them, but I am starting to get the hang of it. I just realized that because of this injury and the fact I can't do any physical activity on it I won't have to do gym class for like three to four months or maybe longer! That is so the best thing about my leg! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

My surgery was to begin at six o'clock; fifteen minutes. I had been drinking non stop water for the past hour and a half. I finally got to the point where I felt like I was going to explode. I was so nervous. Just ten minutes ago I was given some pills to make me drowsy and boy did they work quickly. I was half asleep by the time Oliver picked me up and placed me on a stretcher. I was wheeled to a large room with many objects inside which I could not clearly make out. I did my best to stay awake as I said my goodbyes before my surgery began.

"I will be right with you when your surgery is complete. You will do you sweetie." My mom said and kissed my forehead.

"I can't stay but I will come see you tomorrow for sure." I heard Miley say. Miley and my mom gave me one last hug before they left the surgery room leaving me alone with Oliver.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Oliver started "But I know you are strong and you will get through this. I love you Lils, so much." Oliver leaned down and brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. During you sweet embrace; I felt something sharp being gabbed into my arm. I was sure it was a needle but I couldn't find the need to care. Oliver pulled away and pushed some strands of my hair out of my face.

"I love you" were the only words I got out of my mouth before I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I awoke an hour after my successful surgery with a sigh of relief. It felt so good to have my surgery over and done with. I was placed into a new hospital room which was much nicer than the other room I was in. It had baby blue walls with a small flat screen TV on the front wall. It had a small couch beside my bed and a little desk against the front wall beside the door.

I slowly turned my head to be greeted by a smiling Oliver sitting at the foot of my hospital bed.

"Hey" Oliver whispered when my eyes met his.

"Hi" I replied back in a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" Oliver pulled my blankets off of me and rolled up the hospital gown I was now wearing. He rolled the gown up to the top of my legs to show me the white cast that was now on my right leg. It went from my foot all the way up my leg. I smiled as Oliver took out a purple sharpie and signed his name with a heart next to it.

"There I am officially the second to sign your cast." Oliver announced.

"Second?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I promised your mom she could sign it first. Besides I wanted to sign it when you were awake."

"Oh, so where is my mom anyways?"

"She went to get something to eat. She hadn't eaten since this morning."

"Alright but one more thing"

"And that would be?"

"How did this gown get on me? I am sure I wasn't wearing it when I fell asleep." I said touching the fabric.

"Don't worry your mom and a nurse put it on you after your surgery was done."

"Okay, that's fine." We sat in silence for a few seconds before I spoke. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now you go back to sleep. But before you do, I want to say something Lilly." Oliver stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm so sorry. I sort of feel like this is all my fault and no matter how many times you say it wasn't my fault I will still feel like it was."

"Oh Ollie, please don't think that. None of this was your fault. Everything happens for a reason, and this was meant to happen. Please don't feel bad about my misfortune."

"But you're going to be on crutches for the next three months, if not longer."

"Yeah, but I have an amazing boyfriend and a wonderful best friend to help me." I smiled and Oliver smiled back at me.

"Well I am pretty amazing." he said propping his imaginary collar

"Yes you are which is why I am not worried. Now…" I patted the spot on the bed next to me signaling Oliver to lie down. "Come on, we have both had a long day and we are both tired so lets get some sleep."

"Do you think we are allowed?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm the patient they're suppose to get me what I need."

"And right now what you need is me?" Oliver smirked making me grin.

"Just shut up and get in here!" I laughed. Oliver climbed into bed next to me and draped the covers over top of our bodies.

"Get some rest Lils." Oliver said kissing my nose making me smile. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side putting my head on his chest.

Before falling into a goodnight sleep, I heard my mom walk into my hospital room.

"Looks like someone's feeling better." I heard someone other than my mom say. A nurse, I guessed.

I could feel my mom smile. "Looks like it."

"You know they're not really allowed to be in the bed together." The nurse said

"But…" My mom said telling her to continue

"But I guess an exception could be made just this once."

I smiled and snuggled deeper into Oliver's side and we stayed this way throughout the entire night.

**A/N: Yay, finally finished! Like it or hate it? I like this chapter it's one of my favorites so I hope you all like it too.**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this will be the last chapter. I might do an epilogue but for now this is it. Enjoy!**

I woke up early the next morning to an empty spot on the bed beside me. I looked around the room to see if there was any one in the room with me but nothing. I snuggled back into the bed a little disappointed. I thought back to the comfort I was given from my friends before my surgery. I though back to my mom being there with me. And lastly I thought about Oliver and how he stayed with me throughout everything. A smile crept onto my face just thinking back to those moments. Reality finally hit me when I heard the door of my hospital room open making my eyes pop open in surprise.

"Morning" Oliver said walking into the room wearing the same clothes as the day before and holding a chewy bar in his left hand.

"Morning" I repeated. "Where did you go?"

"I just went to the bathroom than grabbed this yummy chewy bar out of the vending machine." He replied walking to my bed and sitting down on the side of it. I heard my stomach rumble and I looked at Oliver's half eaten chewy bar. I reached out and tried to grab the bar but he pulled it away as if he red my mind.

"Nope, this is mine." Oliver smiled and took another bite.

"I'm starving; can I please just have a bite?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could possibly manage.

"Your breakfast will be here in a short bit." He announced

"Can you at least help me to the bathroom?"

"Nope, I'm not allowed. A nurse came in this morning when you were still asleep and said to me that if you need to use the washroom she will take you. All you have to do is push that little red button and a nurse will be here in a matter of seconds." Oliver pointed to a long cord with a silver handle at the end and a small red button on top of the handle.

"I hate this place! When can I go home?"

"Approximately an hour or two depends on how everything works out." An older nurse said as she walked into the room. I blushed and kept quiet. When she noticed she quickly added "do you have to use the restroom?"

I said yes and was carefully helped into a wheelchair which I would be taking home with me. When I was wheeled back to the room I was put onto the bed with the help of Oliver and the nurse. When I was safe on the bed, the nurse left the room leaving me and Oliver alone to our selves. Almost immediately after the nurse left the room, Oliver grabbed my hands and brought his lips to mine. Our kiss started out sweet and passionate then quickly turned into a heated make-out session. This was the first time Oliver ever kissed me like this and vice versa. We were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Oliver and I pulled away and I quickly fixed my hair and Oliver's before yelling "come in"

When the door creaked opened, mine and Oliver's heads shot in direction of the door. Miley walked in holding a large tray of food with her dad, brother, and my mom behind her. Miley set the tray of food down on the small desk and ran up to me.

"I was so worried about you!" Miley exclaimed throwing her arms around me and squeezing me tight.

"Thank you for being there for me yesterday" I said getting out of Miley's tight embrace. When she sat down on the bed on the opposite side Oliver was on, Mr. Stewart and Jackson came up behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Stewart asked me, putting his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Much better now that my surgery is done with." I said smiling at the family of three.

My mom grabbed the tray of food Miley set on the desk by the door and brought it over to me.

"Here you go sweetie, here is some food. Once you are finished eating the doctors will come in and do one last quick check and then you are free to go." My mom kissed my forehead and than left the room with Mr. Stewart and Jackson.

"So the surgery was a success?" Miley asked knowing the answer.

"Yup" I said throwing the covers off of me and showing her my cast. Oliver took six sharpies out of his pocket, a red, green, blue, purple, orange, and pink. He held the colored sharpies out and Miley picked the Red sharpie and signed her name next to my mom signature which was in blue. Miley than took the pink sharpie and wrote 'Hannah' and the top of my cast. I smiled and hugged her and Oliver, careful not to spill the tray of soup and crackers on my lap.

"Now, eat up" Oliver said to me "I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I really need to shower and get some clean clothes on." He ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed. I looked at Miley and giggled at the grossed out expression on her face.

After I finished my soup and crackers a doctor came into the room with my mom and the other two members of the Stewart family. The doctor did a quick check on my leg and then told me I was free to go. Miley and Oliver helped me into my wheelchair as Jackson held my crutches. Oliver wheeled me out of the room and to the parking lot with my mom and the Stewart family close behind. When we approached my mom's car, Oliver and Jackson lent me a hand in getting inside the back of the car. Oliver put my wheelchair in the back trunk and Jackson handed me my crutches.

"Get some rest Lilly and I will see you tomorrow morning at school." Miley said hugging me.

Mr. Stewart and Jackson signed their names on my cast. Mr. Stewart signed his name in orange and Jackson signed his name with the green sharpie "Get well soon." Mr. Stewart said to me and patted my shoulder. Jackson gave me a small hug before the family walked away to their car.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked.

"I've been ready for a while now." I said shutting the car door. Oliver got in the passengers seat and my mom got in the drivers seat. She started the engine and we were on our way home after two painful days.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Oliver. It was now evening, and Oliver and I were cuddled up on the couch of my living room watching TV.

"How about we go out for dinner." He suggested.

"Why?"

"Because, I won our competition so you owe me dinner."

**A/N: The End!**

**I hope you liked this story. It was my first multi-chapter. I think it went well. **

**Please tell me your Thoughts.**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
